Adagio Dazzle
Adagio Dazzle is one of the main antagonists in Season 4 and the second half of Season 11 of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. She is a Formling who has the Siren form and the lead singer of the band the Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. She is voiced by Kazumi Evans. Depictions in the Series Early Life She was born in the Never-Realm from the Dazzle family. As a Formling, she could not find her animal form, while finding good ways to make music. Attentively, at her young age, she met two girls who also did not find their animal form. Eventually, the trio become friends and together make music for the Formlings in the Never-Realm to listen. Before General Vex leaves for exile, she, Aria and Sonata made friends with Akita and Kataru, and had the great time together. However, when they were fishing at the Crystal Lake, they were confronted by a giant hippocampus, which Akita refers it as a sea monster. Adagio finally gains her animal form, which is a siren, and the two girls follow lead to stop the sea monster by vocalizing very loudly. This is turn that Akita had an inspiration to find an animal form. However, one fateful night, The Dazzlings were walking in the woods when powers were striking at one corner. Eventually, they saw Vex, teaming up with the Ice Emperor, who is revealed to be Zane. He asked him to seek revenge on the Formlings due to being a formless creature, and The Dazzlings sought to help Zane, but he refuses. In turn, he changed his mind due to the fact that Sirens can create conflicts and arguments. This made him an idea for the Dazzlings to join them. The very next day, when Akita and Kataru went back to the village, they saw most of the Formlings are creating conflicts and cause a riot, which then absorbs the power of hatred and negative energy to the three girls. Then, the Ice Dragon named Boreal froze the Formlings, leaving Akita heartbroken by her family loss. As a result, Akita sought revenge for the sirens. After the Zane finally rule the Never-Realm, the Dazzlings made their way to find more magic than they needed for his rule, so Vex sends the girls to Equestria and create discord among most ponies, which creates more negative energy to help Zane rule the entire realm. However, they were defeated by Star Swirl the Bearded as they use a spell to maroon them to another realm, which is the human world. The Princess of Friendship Only One Can Remain Adagio, along with the two girls, are in a café at the end of the episode causing tension between the patrons when they witness the Equestrian magic that brought Sunset Shimmer to her downfall. Twilight Time Sunset gives a tour of the school to Adagio and the other Dazzlings but tells the main five that something seemed "off" about them. What is "off" about them is confirmed when they convince all of the students except the main 5 and Sunset with their music to turn the friendly Mane Event into an all-out Battle of the Bands. Leap of Faith Adagio and the Dazzlings use their siren's songs to control student opinion and advance through the competition bracket. When the only bands between them and first place are the Rainbooms and Trixie and the Illusions, Adagio manipulates Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition entirely, causing the Rainbooms to argue with each other and finally give in to Adagio's spell. During the night of the finale, the Dazzlings perform their most powerful spell while singing a song in front of the entire school, gathering enough energy to transform into human-siren hybrids. Suddenly, the Rainbooms appear and retaliate with a song of their own. Annoyed that they escaped and are once again resistant to her spell, Adagio, and the Dazzlings summon astral projections of their true forms to finish them off, successfully defeating the Rainbooms. With no options left, Sunset Shimmer picks up the microphone and sings an empowering song of her own, which re-motivates the Rainbooms' and allows her to transform into a human-pony hybrid for the first time. Together, Sunset Shimmer and the Rainbooms summon a massive astral projection of an Alicorn that vaporizes the Dazzlings' power and causes their magic-channeling pendants to shatter, rendering them incapable of casting spells or singing. With no power left, Adagio and the Dazzlings flee in shame as the audience, now free of their spell, boo them off stage and pelt them with food. The Pillars of Time Lost in Time Adagio appears in a flashback, along with the other members of the Dazzlings. They create trouble for such ponies until Star Swirl banished them to the human world. Sons of the Overlord The Quiet One Adagio is mentioned by Lloyd when naming some of Ninjago and Equestria's greatest villains. Harumi never heard of them. March of the Oni Adagio appears in the mural, along with the other Dazzlings, Lord Tirek, Chen and the Anacondrai Cultists, which was painted by the monks in the Monastery of Spinjitzu. The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes Adagio was mentioned by Pinkie Pie when Twilight’s friends remind her of all the memorable times they overcame adversity together. Rainbow Roadtrip Wasted True Potential She and the other Dazzlings appear in one of Zane’s dreams, draining all the colours in both Ninjago and Equestria. Questing for Quests She is mentioned by Fluttershy, which foreshadows the Mane Six will face, alongside Daybreaker. The Belly of the Beast She and the other Dazzlings sing Find the Magic in one of Zane’s dreams. Ancient History Adagio appears in a poster at the Ninjago Museum of History, along with Aria and Sonata, while the Ninja and the Mane Six escape from here. Appearence As a Formling, the Dazzlings are shown to possess translucent fin-like wings in their anthro forms, unlike their true forms. Their siren forms are summoned as astral projections from their pendants and used to weaken the Rainbooms. Aside from flashbacks, Adagio's true form is never physically shown in the film, but she and her fellow band members gain pony-like ears, extended ponytails, and translucent wings. They also summon astral projections of their true siren forms from their pendants. Personality Adagio Dazzle is shown to be scheming, manipulative, and only concerned with gaining power and being adored by others (not unlike Sunset Shimmer in the first movie, except while Sunset Shimmer had some morals, Adagio had none). She is able to sway student opinion with ease and trick Trixie into removing The Rainbooms from the competition. Adagio also bears considerable contempt toward her fellow sirens Aria and Sonata, calling them "idiots" and generally disliking their company. She was also both arrogant and sadistic; when Sunset Shimmer confronted her Adagio deliberately emphasized the similarities between her and Sunset Shimmer's past self, while also implying that her friends don't really care for her and see her as a liability. Her character is defined in one line: "it doesn't matter who you hurt if you're just proving you're the best", a line that also seems to suggest she is a narcissist. She is arrogant and vain, not viewing her fellow sirens as equals, getting annoyed when Aria suggested she lead for once. This is justified somewhat since she is incontestably the best planner among the Dazzlings. However, she is so self-assured that she never considered getting defeated, thus this arrogance led to her downfall. Appearances LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 4: The Princess of Friendship *56. "Only One Can Remain" *62. "Twilight Time" *64. "Leap of Faith" Season 7: The Pillars of Time *114. "Lost in Time" (flashback) Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *122. "The Quiet One" (mentioned) Tales from the Monastery of Spinjiztu *1. "Master Class" (painting) *2. "Green and Gold" (painting) *3. "The Weekend Drill" (painting) *4. "Elemental Rider" (painting) *5. "Blue Lightning" (painting) *6. "Samurai X-Treme" (painting) Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" (mentioned) Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *166. "Wasted True Potential" (dream) *167. "Questing for Quests" (mentioned) *169. "The Belly of the Beast" (voice) *175. "Ancient History" (pictured) *181. "Razzle Dazzle" *182. "The Winter Farewell" *184. "Princess Snowblossom" *185. "The Never-Ending Snowflakes" *186. "Young DREAMER" *187. "If We Had Rainbow Wings" *189. "One Small Caring" *190. "Gearing Up!" *191. "The Secret of Friendship" *193. "Shine Like Rainbows" *194. "Harmony and Hope" Trivia *Alongside Sonata and Aria, Adagio is the third main villain in FIM to sing (with Chrysalis as the first and Discord as the second). She is the second to sing while currently a villain, as Discord is reformed before his song. *Adagio and the other Dazzlings so far have had the most villain songs in the series together. *Kazumi Evans, Adagio's voice actor, also performs the singing voices of Rarity and Princess Luna. **Coincidentally, this is somewhat similar to how Rebecca Shoichet, the voice of Sunset Shimmer, performs the singing voice of Twilight Sparkle. *Aside from Queen Chrysalis, the Dazzlings are the first main villains in the series to neither reform, die, or be imprisoned after their first appearance and are furthermore the first main villains to do so in the Equestria Girls universe, although they are the second to lose all their power (the first being Tirek). Principal Cinch is the second, and so far, final; although she had no supernatural powers, to begin with. *Adagio serves as a dark parallel to Sunset. Both of them are power-hungry villains who wanted to take over Equestria. If Sunset didn't move on with her life and redeemed herself, she would've ended up like Adagio. *Adagio and her two cohorts are the most recurring unredeemed villain in the EQG series. *Adagio is mostly similar to Icy in [https://winx.fandom.com/wiki/Winx_Club_(Series) Winx Club]. Like how Icy is the leader of the Trix, Adagio is the leader of The Dazzlings. *In "Shine Like Rainbows", it is revealed that Adagio and the others are forcing Zane to unleash his Elemental Power, which is similar at the end of "Curseworld - Part I", where Sci-Twi unleashed the magic. **A similar way was done in "Snaketastrophy" where Aspheera forces Celestia to open the pendent.